Chocolat à la folie
by White Assassin
Summary: Du sucre, des épices et des tas de bon-... Ah non, mince, c'est pas ça. Mais presque ! Vous croyiez tout savoir du gâteau au chocolat? Vous vous trompiez ! Envy est là pour vous le prouver ! / Edvy, OS, Shônen-Ai.


**Chocolat à la folie**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf la pâtissière, on va dire. Pauvre femme, d'ailleurs... Bref ! Sinon, le reste, c'est à la vache en slip rouge. D'ailleurs, je veux le même.

**Base** : FMA (manga)

**Genre **: Romance – Humor – Shonen-Ai (Edvy) - OS

**Musiques** : « _My first kiss _» (**3OH!3**), « _Baila, baila conmigo_ » (**Ryben Gomez**), « _Livin' la vida loca_ » & «_ La bomba _» (**Ricky Martin**), « _Raise your glass_ » (**P!nk**)

**Résumé** : _Du sucre, des épices et des tas de bon-... Ah non, mince, c'est pas ça. Mais presque ! Vous croyiez tout savoir du gâteau au chocolat? Vous vous trompiez ! Envy est là pour vous le prouver ! Edvy, OS, Shônen-Ai_.

**Note** : Enfin fini ! Des années que je l'avais en tête, celui-ci ! Et je l'ai finalement mis sur papier... Magique ! Bon, par contre, cet OS est un peu... Hm, long, je dirais. Mais le souci, c'est qu'il ne l'est pas assez pour que je puisse le qualifier de « fic » et que surtout, l'action est si courte que... En fait, c'est juste que j'aime bien m'étaler quand j'écris, je crois. Bref ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, ce récit certes laborieux, mais, je l'espère, amusant, de cuisinisation de gâteau ! (comment ça, ce mot n'existe pas ?)

* * *

**Note 2** : La triste histoire, c'est que ça va faire un an moins un jour que j'ai écrit cette fic. J'ai _patiemment_ attendu le 14 février pour la poster et respecter la date (**White** : _Le souci du détail, toussa. _**Envy** : Où juste le manque d'organisation. **White** :_ Je te proute._). ENFIN ! ToT

**Note 3** (qui sert à rien) : Moi aussi j'aime bien, comme les mangaka, raconter ma vie : Aujourd'hui, j'ai recueilli un pigeon tout blessé. C'est pour ça que je ne publie la fic qu'à cette heure tardive. Voilà. Pensez à mon pigeon, maintenant x3

* * *

« Ça m'ennuie... » soupira Edward tout en enfilant mollement la manche droite de son manteau, le reste traînant nonchalamment au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? » demanda Envy tout en passant derrière lui pour, évidemment, le serrer possessivement, comme à son habitude. Autant au début de leur relation, Edward avait le réflexe de lui coller un poing lorsqu'il faisait ça, autant à présent, il se contentait de sursauter un peu. Et autant dire qu'Envy préférait largement ce changement. Moins douloureux, mine de rien.

« A ton avis ? Peut-être le fait que je BOSSE alors que toi, tu vas te la couler douce toute la journée ? » grogna le plus jeune en s'écartant d'un coup d'Envy. Ou en tout cas, en _essayant_ de le faire. Parce que même le graaaand Fullmetal ne pouvait pas encore se vanter d'en être capable.

« Hey, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi. Si ça t'ennuie, t'as qu'à pas y aller », lança l'androgyne en laissant machinalement ses mains se glisser sous le haut du petit blond.

« Tu sais bien que je peux pas ! Les lits que tu casses, je les paye avec quoi, à ton avis ? », lança Edward tout en lui faisant vite fait bien fait retirer ses mains de sous ses vêtements.

« Il vaut mieux que j'en casse, c'est une garantie de qualité, ça chibi », susurra le brun d'un ton lascif, pas décontenancé par l'attitude de son partenaire pour un sou. « Mais, plus sérieusement : les lits, tu peux les réparer avec ton alchimie donc je vois pas le souci. Tu te cherches des excuses, là...

- Arrête, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. J'ai besoin de mon boulot pour mes recherches de UN, et pour pouvoir vivre décemment de DEUX », répliqua l'alchimiste d'un ton morne, s'écartant finalement avec lassitude de son amant, qui le laissa faire, un peu surpris.

« Ce que m'ennuie vraiment, c'est qu'à cause de ça, je ne peux pas passer la journée...

-... A gémir sous mes caresses ? » tenta -PAS- innocemment l'homonculus.

« Arrête ! » fit Edward en lui envoyant un petit coup, gêné, mais sans se débarrasser de sa moue un peu triste. Une journée au boulot... Tu parles d'une Saint Valentin... Il allait rentrer, il allait être crevé, et Envy ne voudrait qu'une chose -il commençait à le connaître, maintenant-...

« Quoi ? » fit le principal intéressé en haussant un sourcil. Edward le scrutait bizarrement.

… Passer la NUIT à faire autre chose que dormir. Pas que ce soit un souci, hein -quoique-... Mais pas quand on a passé une journée atroce à plancher sur des rapports inintéressants et qu'on va enchaîner sur la même activité paaaaassionnante le lendemain. Et le truc, c'est qu'il savait qu'Envy n'en démordrait pas, parce que depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de la Saint Valentin... L'homonculus se montrait particulièrement collant.

« Rien », déclara le plus jeune tout en finissant d'enfiler son manteau. « Bon, j'y v-... »

Il se coupa en voyant le sourire pas naturel d'Envy, et crut bon de rajouter, l'air un peu blasé.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi ou à me faire sauter la maison.

- Comme si j'en avais l'habitude ! » lança l'androgyne en haussant les épaules.

« Je dois te rappeler la fois où Greed avait débarqué en mon absence pour me demander un truc et que tu avais littéralement EXPLOSE le salon juste pour, et je te cite : « lui demander tout à fait _pacifiquement _de foutre le camp » ?

- Non, ça ira... » concéda Envy en faisant la moue. Il fit se tourner Edward et le dirigea vers la porte en le poussant dans le dos. « Bon, file, tu vas être à la bourre, et j'ai pas envie que tu doives récupérer tes minutes de retard en soirée. »

Edward eut un petit sourire et vola un baiser à l'androgyne, avant de partir en vitesse. Parce que s'il laissait Envy répondre à ce geste doux... Il pouvait être sûr de finir sur le lit en trois secondes. Ça lui avait déjà fait le coup... Hm, disons, plusieurs fois. (**W.A.** : _Mais... C'était pas marqué six, dans le scénario ?_ O.o **Edward** -un stylo dans une main et une lame automail acérée sur l'autre- : _Plus maintenant ;D _**W.A **: _Ok, ok... Ne nous fâchons pas, hein ? :D_)

La porte se referma donc sur l'homonculus, qui resta figé un moment... avant de courir jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur l'avenue qui jouxtait la maison qu'il partageait avec l'alchimiste. Un observatoire de choix pour épier son chibi lorsqu'il rentrait... Ou, en l'occurrence ici, lorsqu'il partait. Car oui, étrangement, aujourd'hui, Envy voulait qu'Edward s'en aille. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait demandé à Wrath de surcharger l'autre briquet de boulot. Parce que qui c'est qui allait le faire à sa place, hm ? Il savait pertinemment que ce serait Edward. Plan machiavélique pour : UN, le faire sortir de la maison, et DEUX... Le consoler comme il se le devait le soir venu. Eh non, Envy ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Mais revenons-en à nos gâteaux. Pourquoi Envy voulait-il donc profiter de la maison seul en cette journée tout à fait spéciale ? **(Envy** : _T'as pas un tooouut petit peu l'impression d'avoir vendu la mèche, là ?_ **W.A.** : _Roh, mais attends... Tu crois pas que c'était évident rien que dans le résumé et le thème de la fic?_). Eh bien... Pour faire quelque chose de spécial. Parce qu'apparemment... La Saint Valentin, ça avait l'air d'être une fête importante. Enfin... Il le déduisait de tous les cœurs atrocement roses qui fleurissaient dans toutes les boutiques. Et donc, il voulait faire une surprise à son amant. Mais pas un truc mièvre, style bouquet ou autre que tout le monde voulait s'offrir. Certes, il se rabattait sur du classique mais il SAVAIT que ça ferait plaisir à Edward. Il allait lui faire un gâteau. Pourquoi ?

….

Ben parce qu'Edward passait les trois quarts de sa journée à manger. Et que les étoiles qui fusaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose à manger alors qu'il mourrait de faim valaient le détour. Donc, pensons basique : manger. Et un truc sucré ferait l'affaire : un gâteau au chocolat serait donc parfait. Parce que mine de rien, le chocolat, ça remontait pas que le moral...

Sérieusement, vous pensiez vraiment qu'Envy ferait un cadeau désintéressé à Edward ? Faut pas pousser non plus.

« Bon, ça y est, il est parti ! » constata l'homonculus en voyant un manteau rouge disparaître, plus loin, au coin d'une rue. Là, il était sûr et certain qu'Edward ne ferait pas demi-tour pour une raison x ou y.

Il avait donc la maison pour lui. Pour lui tout seul.

Et ça, c'était génial.

« Opération... Gâ-teau... ! » fit-il tout joyeux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec un sourire qui en disait long. Il ferma la porte de la cuisine une fois entré, histoire de pouvoir ranger en vitesse au cas où Edward débarquerait à l'improviste, puis jeta un regard circulaire. Une cuisine. Ca, c'était vraiment un endroit où il n'aurait jamais pensé poser un pied de toute son existence, ou en tout cas pas pour faire autre chose que de regarder Edward manger avec appétit. Et soudain, une petite angoisse l'envahit : arriverait-il à exceller dans ce domaine où les humains se montraient généralement si inventifs et doués ?

« Bah, y'a pas de raison ! » essaya-t-il pour se convaincre, reprenant du poil de la bête. Il chercha dans un placard le livre de recettes qu'il avait « trouvé » il y avait peu, et qu'il avait dissimulé au fond pour ne pas qu'Edward le vît, puis le lança sur la table. Il se rendit alors à l'évier, se lava les mains, puis se dirigea vers le livre un peu amoché par sa chute sur le bois dur du meuble. Il l'ouvrit avec sa délicatesse légendaire et se rendit de suite à la table des matières.

« Alors... Bûche... Crumble... Financier ? » lisait Envy à voix haute tandis que sous son index défilaient des noms fantaisistes. L'homonculus était visiblement de plus en plus perdu. « … Flan, ah, un truc normal. C'est quoi les autres machins ? » Trouver ce qu'il cherchait lui prit au moins trois minutes. Mais les humains ne pensaient qu'à manger ou quoi ? Et dire qu'il pensait que c'était spécifique à Edward...

« Ah, gâteaux ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton victorieux, avant de clamer : « Gâteau au chocolat ! Trouvé ! »

Les joies simples de la vie : trouver une recette, par exemple.

« Page 263... » Il s'y rendit sans plus attendre, une petite boule de stress au ventre. Pourvu que ce soit simple.

« Alors... » fit-il, pensif, en inspectant les ingrédients notés en tête de la page, juste sous un dessin d'un gâteau au chocolat qui semblait, même dessiné, tout à fait délicieux.

« Il me faut... Du beurre -pour quoi faire?-, du chocolat -logique, en même temps-, des œufs -pour quoi faire?-, du sucre, ok, de la farine -pour quoi faire?-, de la levure -pour quoi faire ?- et... Du sucre, encore ? Ah non, « vanillé »... « vanillé » ? Hein ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, lorsqu'il eut fini de commenter tous les ingrédients. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il eût fallu tant de choses pour un simple gâteau. Mais QUI avait eu l'idée de mélanger tout ça pour obtenir un gâteau ? Sérieusement ?

« … Bon... Voyons voir ce qu'il y a. »

Il inspecta les placards et le frigo. Bon...

« Sucre, beurre, chocolat, j'ai. Il me manque la farine, les œufs, la levure et le machin vanilleux. »

Souci : il manquait la moitié des ingrédients.

« Bon, pas le choix... Va falloir aller faire des courses. »

Envy poussa un soupir. C'était FATIGUANT, les courses : devoir trouver ce que l'on veut parmi une foule d'humains mous et traînants, puis, une fois l'article trouvé, repartir aussi sec... En courant. Et mine de rien, sprinter, ben c'était épuisant.

« Ça va être jouasse avec les œufs, surtout », soupira l'androgyne en sortant de la pièce. Il s'empara des clefs négligemment posées sur le petit meuble qui... Ben qui meublait l'entrée, puis sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. A clef. Généralement, il ne le faisait pas... Mais ce n'était certainement pas le jour pour qu'Edward pique une crise à cause d'un meuble volé.

« C'est parti. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, l'androgyne revenait dans chez l'alchimiste, les bras encombrés de tout ce dont il avait besoin... Et même plus : pas moins de trois kilos de farine, un bon kilo de levure et six douzaines d'œufs. Le truc de vanille, il n'avait pas trouvé. Alors il s'en passerait. Mais le reste... Il avait de la marge pour se louper plusieurs fois -même si ça n'arriverait évidemment pas-. Il posa le tout avec une précaution qui ne lui était pas habituelle, juste pour éviter d'exploser les œufs dans sa hâte, puis poussa un soupir de contentement. Tout était là -ou presque-. Il n'avait plus qu'à procéder et suivre la recette. Il se relava les mains puis se pencha sur le livre.

« Bon, je reprends... Gâteau au chocolat... Préchauffer le four à 180 degrés... »

…

« …. Préchauffer le four à 180 degrés », répéta-t-il, comme si ce qu'il lisait n'atteignait pas la zone « compréhension » de son cerveau.

« Préchauffer ? Comment ça, préchauffer ? Je dois pas le chauffer ? Je dois le préchauffer ? C'est quoi la différence ? » s'interrogea-t-il en attrapant l'une des chaises qui jouxtait la table pour se laisser aller sur elle. Il jeta un œil perplexe au four.

« Bon, je comprends pas, je passe. Je le ferai _chauffer_ quand j'y mettrai le gâteau, ça me paraît logique. »

Il poussa un soupir, puis, jeta un regard vague aux ingrédients, se dit qu'il allait déjà commencer par casser les œufs. Il chercha donc un saladier, puis y cassa les cinq œufs, comme indiqué... après nombres d'échecs, d'œufs -et de saladiers- explosés à côté, et coquilles brisées flottant dans ce qui finissait pas ressembler à tout sauf à des œufs, il finit malgré tout par y arriver, et se décida alors à suivre la recette.

« Séparer les blancs des jaunes... » lit-il avec horreur. « Mais merde ! Ils sont de couleur différente, en plus ?! 'Tain mais ils ne peuvent pas le marquer sur les cartons, ces cons ?! » s'exclama-t-il en fixant rageusement les œufs. « Booooon, opération triage, alors. »

Il sépara avec agacement les œufs plutôt blancs des œufs plutôt jaunes, puis choisit d'en prendre trois de chaque, hein, parce que cinq, c'était difficile à diviser par deux, et les brisa dans deux saladiers différents.

« Monter les blancs en neige. »

…

Un ange passa.

« Monter les blancs en neige ? Hein ? »

L'homonculus attrapa le saladier dans lequel il avait cassé les œufs blancs... Et le leva à bout de bras. Montés. Mais pour la neige... ?

« …... » Ou comment se sentir con.

« …... » Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. De la neige, il en avait. Partout dehors, en ce mois de février mais... Il allait quand même pas en mettre DANS son gâteau ?

« Non, c'est con... Ça deviendra de l'eau, forcément. Alors quoi...? »

Quel mystérieux message codé se cachait derrière cette information FORCEMENT cruciale ? Comment le décoder ? Que faire ?

« …. »

Demander à quelqu'un serait la meilleure chose à faire. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit -autre que Ed, évidemment-, fut Wrath. Il était casé, non ? Sa femme savait sûrement comment faire un gâ-... Quoique. Il était friqué, le p'tit frère. Il dirigeait un pays, lui. Il avait des domestiques, lui. Et il n'aimait pas les gâteaux, lui.

« J'ai une famille. Et elle sert à rien », fut le triste constat d'Envy.

« Bon ben... y'a plus qu'à aller chercher l'info au meilleur endroit où la trouver ! » Comprendre : à la pâtisserie du quartier. Y'aurait bien quelqu'un pour le renseigner, quand même.

Aussi Envy décida-t-il de ressortir, revêtant cette fois-ci l'apparence d'une charmante petite fille aux cheveux blonds, longs et ondulés, emmitouflée dans un manteau blanc et une écharpe de la même couleur. On eut dit un ange tombé du ciel, qui zigzaguait dans les rues à la recherche de la si précieuse pâtisserie. Car oui, Envy savait que pour obtenir les choses, il suffisait d'être chouw, petit, et mignon. Vivre avec Edward le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

* * *

« Bonjour, ma petite. Que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda la pâtissière lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le magasin, en se penchant au-dessus du présentoir garni de gâteaux plus colorés les uns que les autres. Envy, d'ailleurs, semblait les regarder avec attention. Des couleurs vives, chatoyantes, attirantes, harmonieusement unies, une présentation digne de ce nom et une décoration fine et recherchée, par moments un petit éclat qui arrivait même à lui mettre l'eau à la bouche, à lui, un homonculus... Décidément, parfois, les humains savaient faire des choses étonnantes. Il dut d'ailleurs s'avouer avec regret qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de reproduire une seule de ces merveilles... Sauf en en prenant la forme. Mais se transformer en gâteau... Hm, non merci.

« Ils sont jolis, hein ? Il y en a un qui te ferait plaisir ? » demanda la vieille dame avec un sourire en voyant que la « petite fille » était obnubilée par ses desserts. « Tu es toute seule ? Où sont tes parents ? »

L'homonculus décrocha finalement ses yeux des rangées de gâteaux multicolores et les reporta sur cette humaine qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs à lui parler comme à un gosse. Mais en même temps, son déguisement lui en donnait l'apparence, donc...

« Ils sont pas là », répondit-il avec aplomb. « … Dites, ça veut dire quoi « monter des blancs en neige » ? » demanda-t-il aussi sec en fixant droit dans les yeux celle qui, certainement, détenait ce grand secret.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Tu es bien curieuse... La cuisine t'intéresse ?

- Mouais, on peut dire ça », répondit-il, un peu impatient.

« Oh, je sais ! Tu as un amoureux et tu veux lui faire un gâteau, c'est ça ?

- Ça vous regarde pas », répliqua-t-il brutalement. « Alors, c'est quoi, des « blancs en neige » ? » répéta-t-il, devenant pressant.

« Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de demander à ta maman de te montrer. C'est un peu dangereux pour une petite fille comme toi de faire la cuisine toute seule », expliqua la pâtissière en faisant le tour du présentoir pour s'accroupir près de « l'enfant », tout en faisant signe à l'une de ses employées de prendre le relais pour s'occuper des clients suivants.

« J'ai pas de « maman » », lâcha Envy d'un air blasé. Mais BON SANG, c'était trop compliqué de lui donner UNE réponse ?!

« Oh, ma pauvre petite...

- Bon, ça va, on va pas en faire un drame ! » fit l'homonculus en levant les yeux au ciel. Pitié, qu'on lui évite les larmes ! Il n'était pas venu pour ça.

« … Ah... euh... Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Il faut aller de l'avant », concéda la vieille femme en caressant la tête de la petite fille. Petite fille qui inspira profondément pour ne pas lui en coller une, d'ailleurs.

« Alors demande à ton papa, lui, il pourra te montrer », tenta la vieille dame.

« …

- D'accord ? »

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de l'androgyne, même sous la forme d'une petite fille. Bon, là, c'était trop. Il en avait MARRE.

« MAIS BORDEL ! Tu crois que mon père il a que ça à foutre de faire la cuisine ?! »

L'image d'un Father en tablier les attendant lui et ses frères et sœurs avec un moule dans les mains et un sourire débile s'imposa à son esprit. Nan mais sérieusement... CA, c'était PAS possible.

Il agrippa la vieille dame au col et s'exclama d'une voix étrangement grave pour une petite fille.

« Et arrête d'extrapoler tout ce que je te dis, c'est d'un CHIANT ! Crache-moi ce que je veux savoir et c'est TOUT ! »

Comment ça, « Envy manque de patience » ? Mais non, enfin... Ou si.

« …. J... Ce... Il suffit... De prendre les blancs et de les... De les... touiller vite... Pour qu'ils... Jusqu'à... ce qu'ils... prennent... un aspect... Blanc... Un peu mousseux... Léger », tenta d'expliquer la pâtissière, encore sous le choc de son agression par une petite fille.

« Ben vooiiiiilà. Et ça avait besoin de prendre toute une page de fic, ça ?! » (**Envy **: _Tu interviendrais pas un tooouut petit peu dans le scénario, là ?_ **W.A.** : _Meuh non. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?_)

L'homonculus relâcha enfin la vieille dame et poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« J'vous remercie pas de m'avoir fait perdre du temps », cracha-t-il avant de sortir... sous les yeux médusés des clients qui s'écartèrent brusquement, se bousculant comme des poulets, pour ne pas être sur le passage de la petite fille.

* * *

Une fois rentré dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Edward, Envy revêtit son apparence habituelle, s'étirant longuement. Ça faisait quand même un bien fou d'être de nouveau dans sa peau à lui. Enfin... Il avait, au moins, pu avoir un aperçu de la vision qu'avait Edward du monde. En fait, l'alchimiste évoluait dans un monde de géants ou presque. Cette constatation le fit sourire... Jusqu'à ce que son regard se posât sur l'horloge, qui indiquait pas moins de 13h30. Son visage se figea alors dans une expression d'horreur. Plus que quelques heures... Aurait-il fini son gâteau à temps ? Ou plutôt : s'il le ratait, aurait-il le temps d'en recommencer un autre ?

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de retourner au travail... Et VITE. »

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, se lava les mains -et se prit le savon dans l'œil au passage (**W.A.** : _Me demandez pas comment_)-, grogna un coup, puis se planta, une fois encore, devant le livre de cuisine.

« Verser le sucre dans les jaunes, mélanger. Ben voilà, un truc SIMPLE ! » s'écria l'androgyne tout en attrapant le paquet de sucre... Et en en versant une généreuse quantité dans le saladier contenant les œufs « jaunes ». « Ah mais c'est que c'est LOURD, ce truc ! » fit-il... Alors que la « généreuse » quantité se transformait en la moitié du paquet. Il ne put arrêter que trop tard la terrible chute des cristaux blancs.

« Bah, Ed aime les trucs sucrés, ça le fera », fit-il, plutôt content de lui, en fait. « Touiller, maintenant ». Il attrapa une cuillère, tourna vaguement celle-ci dans le... euh... liquide ? Affreusement croustillant, puis reporta son regard sur la recette.

« Rajouter le beurre et le chocolat préalablement fondus au bain-marie dans le saladier contenant les jaunes. »

Nouvelle énigme.

« Bain-marie ? C'est qui, ça, Marie ? »

…...

Deux anges passent.

« Bon, c'eeeeest pas grave. On va les faire chauffer, hein, ça fera l'affaire. Alors, 200g de chocolat... »

Il sortit une casserole qu'il balança sur la cuisinière, y jeta négligemment la tablette de chocolat noire qu'il avait trouvée dans un tiroir... Enfin, il y en jeta deux, en fait. Pour être sûr que le chocolat fît son petit effet. Il attrapa ensuite le beurre.

« Généralement, ces trucs là, ça fait 250g... Bah, on n'est pas à 50g prè-... Oh, mais attends. »

Il se figea, la main au-dessus de la casserole, le beurre dans la main.

« Y'avait pas un truc de beurre, après ? »

Il se pencha sur la recette.

« Ah ben voilà, j'avais bien lu : « Beurrer le moule » ! Et j'ai failli tout mettre dans la casserole, mais quel con ! » (**Greed** : _Je te le fais pas dire, p'tit frère._ **Envy **: _C'que tu fous là, toi ?_ **W.A.** -lève les mains- : _J'y suis pour rien!_)

De sa main de libre, il sortit un moule qu'il posa sur la table, puis... Déchira le beurre en deux à mains nues, et en balança un bout dans la casserole, un bout dans le moule.

« Vooooilà ! Moule beurré et maintenant... Faire chauffer. »

Il mit donc en route le gaz, frotta -explosa- une... Non, douze allumettes, puis finit par l'allumer.

« Bon, le temps que ça fonde, on va « monter les blancs en neige ». »

Il regarde le second saladier d'oeufs d'un regard méfiant. Il sentait que ça allait être chiant.

« Alors... Touiller. »

Il attrapa une cuillère et touilla. Touilla. Touilla. _Touilla_. Et bonjour la cuisine redécorée par les soins de l'homonculus !

« AHA ! Ca prend forme ! » s'exclama Envy, visiblement heureux de voir que ses œufs... Euh... Devenaient UN peu mousseux. En même temps, ben... C'était pas comme s'il n'y avaient eu que des « blancs ». Au bout de dix minutes de labeur, il parvint à obtenir un truc plus ou moins -surtout moins- proche de ce qu'il était censé obtenir, et s'arrêta. Il se pencha sur sa recette.

« Ajouter la farine et la levure et mélanger. »

Farine... Farine... Ah ! Voilà le paquet de trois ki-...

« Eh merde ! »

Eh oui... Envy, dans sa hâte, avait HEURTE le paquet... Qui tournoya, tournoya, puis s'écrasa au sol avec grâce et fracas, explosant littéralement au bas milieu de la cuisine dans un nuage de... Ben de farine, qui recouvrit TOUS les meubles... Et le seul être vivant de la pièce, j'ai nommé Envy, qui n'avait plus rien à envier au costume de Kimblee.

« 'tain mais c'est pas vrai! »

Tiens, en parlant de Kimblee... La pièce était dans un état aussi lamentable qu'Ishbal à présent (**W.A** : _Humour noir, bonjour !_) . Enfin bon... Ca, c'était dans l'esprit d'Envy, le seul rapprochement possible au cataclysme provoqué par la farine. Et surtout...

« …... Comment je vais faire ? » se demanda-t-il en s'époussetant comme il put, avant de se saisir de ce qu'il restait du paqu-... « Ah ! Il en reste un peu ! » se réjouit-il en voyant quelques malheureux grammes qui ne s'étaient pas lamentablement étalés au sol... Ni sur les murs et le plafond.

« Bon ben... On fera avec, hein. »

Il versa ce qu'il restait de farine dans le plat « croustillant » de sucre aux œufs jaunes, et touilla sans grande conviction.

« De toute façon, ça avait pas l'air comestible, ce truc, alors si y'en a moins, ce sera pas bien grave. Bon ! « Verser le beurre et le chocolat dans les jau- »... Hey mais qu'est-ce qui sent comme ç-... »

Il se retourna. Et évidemment...

« Bordel ! » Il courut à la cuisinière. Edward serait content. Très content de voir qu'Envy avait littéralement cramé sa casserole, à l'intérieur, on s'en doute, mais aussi à l'extérieur.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Il éteignit immédiatement le feu, et ne put que constater les dégâts : une mixture noirâtre agrippée aussi viscéralement à la casserole que Greed à une femme (**Envy** : _Vengeance._).

« …. De l'eau ! Il me faut de l'eau ! » fut la première réaction d'Envy, qui s'empressa de faire couler de l'eau dans le tout... Et de mélanger comme un bourrin avec une cuillère. Ca promettait d'être succulent. Maintenant, c'était vaguement translucide et cramé.

« Et j'ai plus de chocolat... Je peux pas le refaire, si je sors encore une fois, je vais finir par être en retard... » constata tristement l'androgyne, avant de réfléchir intensément. « Mais attends... Est-ce si grave... ? Après tout, le gâteau finira par être cuit et l'important, c'est que ça se mélange, non ? »

Il eut un sourire, soulagé.

« Bon, y'a pas de souci, alors ! »

Et vas-y que je te verse le tout dans les jaunes avant de touiller à nouveau comme un bourrin.

« Incorporer les blancs en neige »

Encore ces « blancs en neige ». C'était maintenant qu'ils entraient en action. Maintenant. Que tout allait se jouer.

« …... Bon, en gros, faut les mettre dedans ? »

Envy se saisit du saladier des « blancs », le leva au-dessus de l'autre, le retourna... Et le secoua comme un malade pour que le tout s'écrase joyeusement dans la mixture qui ne semblait absolument pas comestible.

« Incorporé ! » clama-t-il joyeusement en écrabouillant le tout deux trois fois pour la forme, et pour que ça ait un aspect un peu plus « normal ».

« Nickel ! J'ai fini et il est que... que... 15h30, ok. Ca va être juste. » (**Envy** : _T'as pas juste l'impression que tes heures passent vachement vite ?_ **W.A.** : _C'est de ma faute si t'es pas doué?_)

« Beurrer le moule, y verser la pâte, faire cuire pendant 30 minutes », lut l'homonculus tout en attrapant le dit moule.

« Hop ! »

Il versa sa mixture dans le moule euh... « beurré » ? -avec un bout de beurre dedans, quoi-, puis l'enfourna direct, et régla le four à 180° comme indiqué. Il referma la porte du four, visiblement fier de lui, puis regarda l'heure. Allez, trente minutes. Il ne quitterait pas le gâteau des yeux. Aussi s'assit-il sur une chaise -après en avoir enlevé la farine, hein-, juste en face du four. Pour s'occuper, il s'amusa à parcourir le livre de recettes, ne s'attardant que peu sur chaque page (**White** : _Avoue que t'as passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes à loucher sur le parfait au chocolat._ **Envy** : _Roh, ça va._ White : _Fais pas ton timide, t'as le droit d'avoir des péchés mignons ;p _(1)), bien qu'halluciné par tout ce qu'il lisait. Revenant finalement à la recette dont il s'était servi, il crut bon de vérifier une dernière fois s'il avait bien tout fait. Et là, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

« La levure... la levure... BORDEL ! »

Il en lâcha le livre et se précipita vers le four pour en sortir son gâteau... Qui comptabilisait déjà quinze bonnes minutes de cuisson. Mais qu'importe ! Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et s'empara du moule.

…...

Ou pas.

Parce qu'un moule qui sort du four, même un homonculus ne peut le prendre à mains nues. Sauf Sloth. Le temps que l'info monte à son cerveau, y'a le temps de voir. En tout cas, Envy, lui, avait les neurones branchés -oui, enfin... On va dire ça comme ça, hein-, et bien conscience de la douleur. Aussi lâcha-t-il le moule qui retomba au sol... Dans le BON sens, heureusement ! Eh oui, lecteurs, apprenez que, apparemment, les moules, c'est pas comme les tartines, ça retombe pas toujours du côté beurré !... Ou si, si l'on considère que le beurre est au fond et... Bon, on s'égare, là.

« Bordel de... ! »

S'ensuivit nombre d'insultes à l'égard d'un objet inanimé qu'Envy ne pouvait même pas frapper pour se défouler.

« Bon, vite, levure ! » s'écria le brun une fois que la peau de ses mains se fut un tant soit peu réparée. Il se jeta sur celle qu'il avait « achetée », et... Et en versa une telle dose sur le gâteau à moitié cuit qu'il fut recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

« LEVURE, OK », conclut Envy, tout en attrapant un torchon pour replacer ce gâteau finalement pernicieux sur la grille du four. Il referma celui-ci aussitôt. Booon... Plus que quinze minutes avant que le verdict ne tombe. Et autant dire que ce furent les quinze minutes les plus longues de la vie de l'androgyne. Mouais, enfin... Si on ne comptait pas celles qu'il devait attendre chaque matin avant qu'Edward sorte de la salle de bain. Et finalement... Quinze minutes plus tard... Le gâteau fut CUIT. Enfin... Vu l'odeur -bizarre- qui s'en dégageait, il devait être cuit. Alors Envy n'attendit pas une seconde de plus : il attrapa le torchon, ouvrit le four, et en sortit le moule, qu'il posa sur la cuisinière -pour éviter de cramer quoique ce soit. La cuisine était déjà une zone sinistrée, pas la peine d'en rajouter- et... Et... Euh... Observa le résultat d'un air plus que dubitatif.

Un gâteau. Creux comme un soufflé raté. Cramé sur une bonne partie parce qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de le coller au fond du four. Et le mieux... Un gâteau gris. Un gâteau au chocolat gris.

« … Théoriquement, j'ai mis que des trucs bons dedans... » commença le brun, essayant de se rassurer. « Donc... » Il resta pensif un moment. « Donc ça ne peut qu'être bon, en fait ! » s'exclama-t-il comme avec entrain.

Il inspecta son... Hem, « gâteau », et déclara :

« Je le démoule, j'enlève la partie un peu trop cuite et il en restera bien assez pour Ed. Ben voilà, parfait ! »

Et il s'exécuta. Avec difficulté. Tant de difficulté que la moitié du gâteau resta accrochée au moule... Probablement foutu. Il mit les lambeaux de son œuvre dans une assiette, puis rectifia un peu les côtés trop cuits. Il restait... A peine de quoi faire une part, en fait. Une part bien conséquente, mais une part quand même.

Et Envy était heureux.

Heureux d'avoir REUSSI à faire une malheureuse part d'un truc qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un gâteau. Mais en fait, la cuisine, c'est comme les dessins. On ne se rend pas forcément compte sur le moment de ce qui ne va pas. Il faut que quelqu'un le souligne pour que ça nous saute aux yeux. Et là, Envy était tout seul. Et c'était son premier essai. Jamais quelqu'un n'aurait pu le convaincre qu'il pouvait éventuellement empoisonner quelqu'un avec ce qu'il avait fait plutôt que de lui faire plaisir.

Et surtout... On a beau dire, mais... Envy a beau être l'incarnation de l'Envie... Il n'a quand même rien à envier à Pride, hein... Parce que là, la fierté d'avoir cuisiné quelque chose le faisait se gonfler d'orgueil d'une façon similaire à celle d'un pigeon qui voudrait impressionner une femelle (**White** : _Comment ça, elle est nulle, ma comparaison?_).

« Maintenant... j'ai plus qu'à ranger tout ç-... » commença Envy en jetant un regard un peu fatigué à la cuisine... Juste avant de manquer de s'étrangler. La porte d'entrée. Elle venait de s'ouvrir.

… WTF ?!

L'homonculus courut dans l'entrée, prêt à en découdre avec l'intrus, même si, quelque part au fond de lui, il redoutait... Mais redoutait atrocement... Qu'il s'agît de son amant.

Et... BINGO !

Un petit alchimiste blond se tenait dans l'entrée et enlevait ce manteau qu'il lui avait vu mettre si peu de temps auparavant.

« E... Ed ! T'es rentré ! » fit l'androgyne avec un sourire qui cachait difficilement le « Merde, merde, merde... » qu'il pensait. Edward était là. Et la cuisine était quasi atomisée.

« Oui, je suis rentré plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de boulot, donc j'ai pu m'éclipser... » fit l'alchimiste d'un ton joyeux après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il se jeta de suite sur l'homonculus et l'enlaça avec un sourire.

« … C'est _merveilleux_... » mentit Envy qui aurait bien aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'UNE heure de plus pour pouvoir ranger tout le foutoir qu'il avait mis dans la cuisine.

Mais ce qu'Envy ne savait pas tandis qu'il maudissait son frère, c'était que le pauvre Wrath, bien que führer, avait aussi des responsabilités « valentiniennes » envers sa femme, et que, comme tout homme un tant soit peu préoccupé par sa conjointe... Eh ben il avait été tellement obnubilé par ça qu'il avait cooomplètement zappé la requête d'Envy. Ballot, hein ?

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'Edward était rentré en avance. Et que ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment Envy.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda le petit blond, un peu surpris par le peu d'enthousiasme de son amant.

« Si, si...

- Tant mieux !... »

Des yeux pétillants. Ce qu'il redoutait allait se passer. Car, eh oui, Edward avait...

« J'ai faim ! » s'exclama l'alchimiste tout en contournant l'homonculus pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Autant dire qu'Envy l'intercepta biiieeeeeen vite. Il le saisit par la taille, le souleva, et l'emmena dans la chambre, malgré les protestations d'un Edward bien affamé et de son ventre qui l'était tout autant.

« Reeeeste là. Tu vas tout gâcher, sinon », ordonna le plus âgé.

Comprendre : tu vas te foutre en rogne, et je veux tooooout sauf ça.

Edward, tout d'abord frustré de ne rien pouvoir se mettre sous la dent, ouvrit de grands yeux. Envy avait donc prévu quelque chose... ?

« Tout gâcher ? Qu'est-ce que je vais gâcher ? » demanda le petit blond sur le même ton qu'un enfant auquel on aurait promis une licorne. Une licorne _qui vole_.

« Tu vas voir... »

Le moment véridique approchait. Envy ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, une petite boule au ventre quand même, et s'empara de l'assiette sur laquelle reposait son bout de gâteau encore bien chaud et... à l'odeur un peu bizarre quand même. Il garnit l'assiette d'une petite fourchette, puis retourna vers la chambre... et le donna d'un coup à l'alchimiste en détournant la tête. Ça lui faisait bizarre d'offrir quelque chose. Surtout un gâteau.

Et heureusement qu'il détourna un peu la tête car celle que fit Edward valait le détour. Une sorte de mélange entre de la surprise et une bonne dose de... de... d'anxiété ? Bon, en tout cas, Edward avait l'air perplexe. Tellement perplexe qu'il manqua de demander si : « C'est mangeable ? » mais se retint, sachant pertinemment qu'Envy y avait mis probablement tout le cœur qu'il ne possédait pas. Ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais, à tous les coups.

« Ce... C'est un gâteau ? » demanda-t-il. C'était peut-être un peu vexant comme question mais... Il avait quand même besoin de savoir ce qu'il allait manger.

« Ben... oui », fit l'androgyne, craignant qu'Edward n'y touchât pas. Il s'assit lourdement à côté du petit alchimiste, apparemment mal à l'aise. Il se sentait con, maintenant, d'avoir cuisiné ça.

Edward déglutit un peu quand même. Il s'empara de la fourchette et la planta dans le gâteau. Il en prit un petit bout et l'avala. Au début, il tira une tête un peu bizarre, au grand désarroi d'Envy... Mais finit par s'exclamer :

« Mais c'est super bon ! »

Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait pas le moine, et la croûte le gâteau.

« Ah bon ? » fit Envy, apparemment peut-être même plus surpris qu'Edward.

« Je te jure ! » s'écria le petit blond en en reprenant un autre bout avec enthousiasme.

L'androgyne quitta sa mine défaite et afficha un sourire heureux. C'était peut-être con, mais... Ça lui faisait plaisir. Terriblement plaisir. De voir qu'Edward AIMAIT ce qu'il avait cuisiné.

« Merci... » souffla le petit blond après avoir fini sa part de gâteau, tout en offrant un baiser papillon à son partenaire. « C'était pas trop difficile ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Du tout. C'était... Ouais, ben c'était du gâteau, c'est le cas de le dire », mentit l'homonculus.

Edward sourit, posa l'assiette sur la table de nuit... Puis ouvrit le tiroir de celle-ci.

« Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il en sortit une boite... de chocolats. A manger. Rien d'étonnant, pensa Envy. Mais en même temps... Ca lui plaisait. Edward restait lui-même et... Ca le touchait de voir que SON chibi avait prévu quelque chose. Et en plus, combo, c'étaient des chocolats. Et qui dit chocolat dit...

…. Nuit bien mouvementée.

Et ça, c'était merveilleux.

D'ailleurs, rien qu'à voir le rouge qui commençait à colorer les joues d'Edward... Envy eut un de ses sourires typiques qui en disaient long... Mais long...

« Toi, tu as des idées en tête, chibi... » souffla-t-il tout en le faisant basculer sur le dos, et en se penchant au-dessus de lui. Il ouvrit la boite avec agilité, et présenta l'un des chocolats qu'Edward avait choisis pour eux deux au petit alchimiste. Il le pressa contre ses lèvres, et observa avec joie le plus jeune l'avaler avec une petite touche de... lascivité ?

« Probablement. »

Il offrit un baiser chocolaté à l'androgyne, puis rajouta.

« Au fait, tu sais que j'ai réussi à obtenir ma journée de demain ? »

Envy sourit. Oh la bonne nouvelle. Il suffirait d'empêcher Edward de sortir du lit -s'il voyait la cuisine, ce serait tout de suite moins drôle-, et pour ça... Il avait des arguments... Hm... De taille, disons.

« Si ça, c'est pas une demande implicite... » murmura d'une voix enjôleuse l'homonculus tout en embrassant son amant.

Amant qui le lui rendit avec passion, tout en se faisant deux réflexions pertinentes :

- Ne plus jamais laisser Envy toucher à un four de sa vie

- Appeler le médecin dès le lendemain matin.

… Car sérieusement, vous croyiez vraiment que le gâteau était comestible ?

Edward était juste pourvu de tout le tact qu'Envy n'avait jamais possédé. Et d'un côté un peu suicidaire, aussi.

Mais bon... Toute cette histoire de gâteau ne les empêcherait pas de profiter pleinement de la nuit qui s'annonçait.

Quoique. Ca dépendait de la capacité d'Envy à garder Edward hors de portée de la cuisine.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! x3 En tout cas, moi j'ai passé un super moment à l'écrire, même si la toile de fond est ultra bateau, et que finalement, ça casse pas trois pattes à un gâteau mutant.

Pis comme je suis gentille, je vous indique la recette d'Envy ci-dessous xp

**Ed** :_ L'auteur dénigre tout responsabilité dans l'éventuelle explosion de la cuisine de ses lecteurs._

**_White Assassin_**

* * *

200g de beurre

200g de chocolat noir

5 œufs

100g de farine

200g de sucre

1 cuillère de sucre vanillé

1 sachet de levure

Préchauffer le four à 180°

Séparer les blancs des jaunes, monter les blancs en neige

Verser le sucre dans les jaunes, mélanger

Rajouter le beurre et le chocolat préalablement fondus au bain-marie dans le saladier contenant les jaunes

Ajouter la farine et la levure et mélanger

Incorporer les blancs en neige

Beurrer le moule, y verser la pâte, faire cuire pendant 30 minutes

* * *

(1) : (cf) « _Fullmetal Alchemist : Dream Carnival_ »


End file.
